disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Priere
Priere, originally known as Prier, is the main character of Nippon Ichi game La Pucelle: Tactics and has since made a number of appearances in the Disgaea series. In her original game she was a skilled demon hunter, and rather powerful for being human, but appears as an Overlord from an alternate Netherworld in the Disgaea games. Her appearance as an Overlord is a reference both to one of the endings of La Pucelle and the Japanese belief that one who kills 1000 demons will become one. An updated re-release of La Pucelle, known as La Pucelle: Ragnarok, has a side story not only following Priere after she becomes a Demon Overlord, but having her original self to encounter her Overlord counterpart similar to the altenate story for Phantom Brave: We Meet Again. Noticeably, portrayal of Priere's demeanor seems to change with each game. In Disgaea 2, she was shown as having an immense want for battle, and seemed to have the same attitude in Disgaea 3, though she does show some of her human side, such as wondering how her younger brother is doing. Appearances La Pucelle: Tactics In La Pucelle Tactics, she's an apprentice Demon Hunter. Priere's heart is in the right place, but she is also impatient, selfish, and has a short temper. Priere usually carries a baton, but more often uses her legs in combat. Despite the fact that she has rather large breasts, her tomboyish nature and aggressive attitude (prior to becoming a demon overlord) causes her to be mistaken for a boy by Homard. She later gains an infatuation with Croix as the story progresses. Priere and her brother Culotte were taken in by the Church of the Holy Maiden after the deaths of their parents. During their time at the orphanage, they both joined the church choir, where Priere learned to use a baton. When Priere was 12, they befriended Eclair, the princess of Paprika while performing at the royal palace. Sometime during her childhood, her aptitude for combat was discovered, and at the age of 16, both she and Culotte (12) were inducted in La Pucelle, the Church's Demon-hunting squad. Her later appearances are a reference to an alternate ending in which she becomes an Overlord after becoming too powerful in the Dark World. When she first defeats a level 500 demon lord, she is awarded with the title, and the ability to convert demon enemies. However, this comes with a false "Demon Lord Priere" ending. If Priere continues to fight her way through the Dark World, she will eventually become an Overlord by defeating a level 700 Overlord, gaining the true alternate ending "Overlord Priere". Seeing as how all of Priere's appearances show her in her Overlord Form, it is typically presumed that the "Overlord" ending is indeed canon. ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness In the first ''Disgaea game, Priere appears as a bonus boss in the final map of the Alternate Netherworld stage. At level 2000, she is one of the strongest bosses in the game, and even Etna had heard of her, saying that nobody who fought her lived to tell about it, though Laharl claims he'll be the first. Defeating her results in Priere joining the party. She attacks with her baton. Interestingly, her aptitudes are the inverse of Marjoly's, another bonus character. Priere is of the Overlord class. In the remakes' Etna Mode, Etna and her Prinny servant encounter Priere in the same fashion as Laharl. Etna notes her background, calling Priere a "human who became obsessed with the dark arts, her power growing to Overlord-level strength." Etna claims that she has to fight Priere, probably out of a sense of pride or due to her Demon heritage. After the battle, Priere leaves, preventing recruitment. Etna remarks that the fight was "fun." ''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories In ''Disgaea 2, Priere does not appear as a playable character. Passing a certain bill, however, will result in her appearing in the Dark Sun World. She becomes a playable character in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, the PSP remake of the second game. ''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice In ''Disgaea 3, Priere is a DLC character, and can Magichange into a baton (treated as an Axe weapon). Her native evility, Bound Attack, increases her damage by the number of empty squares in an attack. This is best used with Requiem Anteaerm, which has 8 squares in its attack range. All of her attacks now ATK based, including Requiem Anteaerm, which was an INT based skill in the previous games. Raspberyl has heard of her, and this encourages Mao to battle her. After her defeat, Mao recruits her, saying that "Her dark powers will grow under his tutelage.", though Almaz says that made him sound like a shady religious leader. ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten In Disgaea 4, Priere is once again a DLC character. Prinny 2: Dawn of Operation Panties, Dood! In Prinny 2, she appears as a boss at the the end of the bonus stage "Martial Temple" which is unlocked by obtaining 36 Lucky Dolls. In combat she can utilise both slow moving energy blasts which are fired while she is in the air and fast moving energy blasts fired while on the ground by taking golf swings with her baton. She can also smash the ground, praying to gain a damaging aura and she can even use Requiem Aeternam once certain requirements are met, signified by Priere shouting "Confess!". Etymology Priere is French for "prayer". In ''La Pucelle, her name was romanised as "Prier" ("to pray"). Gallery File:Art-002.jpg|Priere as she appears in La Pucelle Tactics File:Disgaea-prier.jpg|Priere's portrait from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness File:Prier2.jpg|Priere's portrait from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories Category:Recurring Characters Category:Other Game Characters Category:Disgaea: Hour of Darkness Characters Category:Disgaea 2 Characters Category:Disgaea 3 Characters